White Cake
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]Di putuskan Kibum? Cerita tentang seorang Chef yang pandai membuat kue manis tapi tidak bertingkah manis. Apa itu yang menjadi alasan pemilik restoran tempat ia bekerja memutuskan nya?


**White Cake**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Lullaby Dik<strong>

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Minho.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY STORY!<strong>

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**Lullaby Dik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kerikil-kerikil kecil yang terhempas akibat tendangan ringan dari pemuda berambut brunette yang bersandar pada tiang listrik di depan rumahnya. Setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari kekasih tercintanya, di sinilah ia menunggu orang tercinta itu. Tetapi, 10 menit serasa berjam-jam bagi pemuda itu.

"Maaf."

Pemuda itu menengadah ketika suara berat yang tak asing lagi baginya tiba-tiba saja terdengar tepat di depannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan umpatannya karena dibuat menunggu –walau hanya 10 menit, atau karena kekasihnya itu datang tanpa berjalan di tanah –konyol.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Lalu apa Kibum? Kau menghabiskan waktu bermain PSP ku." Ketus. Berulang kali ia menyesali berkata kasar pada orang yang di cintainya, namun, apa yang mau di kata. Pemuda berambut brunette itu kira begitulah ia terlahir.

"Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir."

Dada Kyuhyun sesak seketika. Kata putus yang sangat sakral bagi sebuah hubungan apalagi hubungan itu sudah terjalin selama 2 tahun lebih terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Kibum –kekasihnya, dengan irama datar tanpa penyesalan atau apapun namanya. Ah, benar. Kyuhyun sangat bodoh. Tentu saja tidak ada penyesalan. Kibum yang memutuskan berarti dia sudah muak dengan hubungan ini.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terus melesak berlomba untuk keluar, tapi untuk beberapa menit Kyuhyun rasa genangan air mata itu bisa di tampung dalam pelupuk matanya. "Ok." Berbalik membelakangi Kibum, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak akan membiarkan air mata konyol nya yang sudah mengalir deras terlihat oleh kekasih –mantannya.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Ow, ow, jadi begini? Putus? Yosh! Kabar menggembirakan Kyu!" teman apa yang bahagia saat dirinya mendapat musibah, iya, putus dari Kibum itu musibah. Musibah hati dan musibah dompet. Kyuhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Minho, dia lebih muda tetapi tidak ada sopannya. Beruntung dia setingkat lebih tinggi bekerja di restoran ini. Minho manager dan dia koki.

Kyuhyun akan sulit menjatuhkan pemuda bermata besar kelewatan itu saat masih bekerja.

Berpura-pura menghiraukan kebahagiaan sesat Minho, Kyuhyun berfokus pada adonan kue nya. Kenapa kue itu manis? Karena banyak yang suka manis. Lalu, kenapa Kibum tidak suka manis? Karena Kibum itu bukan manusia normal.

BRAKKK

Kyuhyun meletakkan kasar mangkuk adonannya. Sejak wajah datar Kibum mampir sebentar membuat adonan itu terasa menjengkelkan. Adonan itu seakan menjulurkan lidah padanya yang suka rasa manis tapi tidak pernah berbuat manis. Hasilnya, Kibum yang tidak suka rasa manis saja sampai muak padanya, apalagi tipekal pemuda yang suka manis-manis. Kyuhyun sadar dia bukan pasangan yang baik.

"Aku libur hari ini." Melepas apron dan segala tetek bengek yang melekat pada diri seorang koki, lalu melempar asal ke arah Minho, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang dapur.

"YAKKK! Kau bukan kekasihnya lagi. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya lagi Kyu. Kembali atau ku pecat." Percuma Minho berteriak sampai 7 oktaf kalau sosok yang di teriakinya sudah na'as dari ruangan itu. Minho mengelus dada, dia sempat berpikir Kyuhyun akan menjadi lemah karena putus. Setidaknya menangis dan jejeritan tidak masalah buat hiburan. Ternyata salah. Kyuhyun memang tidak ada manis-manisnya. Heran mengapa ia bisa membuat kue yang sangat manis.

"Untuk kali ini saja dia bisa berbuat begitu." Lanjut Minho menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Meski ia tidak terlalu yakin. Jika Kyuhyun di pecat, maka, tidak di jamin pelanggan restoran mereka tidak protes. Kyuhyun merupakan koki favorit semua orang di sini. Kue buatannya yang beragam. Lucu dan manis. Dari yang kecil sampai orang tua yang uzur sekalipun sangat menyukainya. Menyukai kue nya. Bukan Kyuhyun nya.

Karena Kyuhyun tidak di izinkan sekalipun menyapa pelanggan mengingat sifatnya yang tak kenal orang dan kondisi. Biarkan saja menjadi koki misterius bagi semuanya.

Terpenting, foto Kyuhyun yang Minho akui tampan sekaligus manis tergantung apik di dinding restoran bersama jajaran koki lainnya, dan berhasil membuat remaja perempuan histeris atau orang lain yang berdecak kagum. Imbasnya, keuntungan restoran semakin bertambah.

Tidak bersikap manis. Tapi menguntungkan.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Mungkin sudah nasib batu kerikil dekat rumah Kyuhyun menjadi korban tendangannya. Kali ini cukup keras sampai mengenai badan tong sampah hingga menyebabkan bunyi nyaring yang mengganggu ketenangan tetangganya.

"Oiii... pergilah pengganggu!"

Penghuni di depan rumah Kyuhyun membuka jendela kamarnya dan berteriak kesal ke arah Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada tiang listrik. Pasalnya ini pukul 3 pagi. Orang gila mana yang menendang-nendang kerikil beberapa kali ke tong sampah.

"KAU YANG DIAM, BASTARD!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Dia yang salah tapi, Kyuhyun selalu merasa tidak pernah salah. Terserah orang itu lebih tua, karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka berbaur dengan orang di sekelilingnya.

Orang yang protes tadi terdiam. Dia mengetahui suara siapa ini. Sungguh sial ia harus berhadapan dengan anak depan rumah yang memang di anggapnya sudah gila. Tidak sopan dan selalu berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya diam tak berkutik.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih jauh, dengan membanting cukup keras jendelanya, orang itu mematikan lampu kamarnya kemudian mencoba larut lagi dalam mimpi indahnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia tidak bisa tidur dan bodohnya ia berdiri di pagi buta dengan suhu minus tanpa jaket tebal yang mendukung. Hanya piyama hitam yang di lapisi jaket kainnya.

Kyuhyun menendang sekali lagi kerikil di bawahnya. Menghembuskan nafas sekuat yang ia bisa. Sesak itu datang lagi. Padahal ia memperhitungkan tidak akan sakit lagi setelah hari dimana Kibum memutuskan dirinya disini, di tempat ia berdiri sekarang dengan konyolnya. Sudah tiga hari. Tapi bumi seakan berputar dengan lambat untuk pergantian hari.

"Si es itu menjengkelkan!" umpat Kyuhyun entah ke berapa kalinya. Kyuhyun merogoh saku dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Minho. Dia tidak sanggup bekerja lagi. Terserah bila nanti si mata besar itu mengejeknya karena lemah urusan cinta. Nyatanya Kyuhyun memang cinta Kibum. Tetapi, ia bukan pasangan yang baik. Hanya itu.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke dalam. Mendekam di rumah selama seminggu sepertinya bukan masalah. Ia punya cukup persediaan yang bisa menemaninya dengan kekasihnya (PSP). Kyuhyun baru sadar ternyata ia termasuk tipe orang yang susah move on. Dia sering mencemooh orang yang putus cinta. Ternyata oh ternyata.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Bel pintu rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi. Sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya untuk pertama kali sejak 4 hari sudah mengurung diri, Kyuhyun melihat dari layar interkom siapa yang datang. Seingatnya dia tidak punya teman baik yang mengkhawatirkannya setiap saat.

Minho.

Si mata besar yang menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun segera mengetik pesan singkat pada Minho. Tampak dari layar pemuda bermata besar itu membaca pesan dari ponselnya.

"_**Oiii... jangan begitu Kyu. Aku berniat baik mengunjungimu."**_

Suara Minho terdengar aneh dari interkom, sedikit mendayu tapi cempreng. Kyuhyun mengirim pesan lagi.

"_**Kalau kau tidak mau menerimaku, setidaknya kau bisa menerima anak ini kan? Dia pelangganmu. Dia menangis hebat saat kau tidak ada di restoran."**_

Minho mengangkat tubuh mungil seorang bocah yang memakai hodie berwarna biru kehitaman. Rambut lebatnya di ikat kecil di atas, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Hanya saja mata besar bocah itu terlihat sembab. Apalagi Kyuhyun bisa melihat jejak air mata dari sana.

Mata besar, bocah itu mempunyai kesamaan dengan Minho, bukan sama lagi. Mereka memang sangat mirip.

Kyuhyun memutuskan mengirim pesan lagi.

'_**Dia anakmu kan?'**_

SEND

"_**YAKKK! KALAU DIA MIRIP DENGANKU BUKAN BERARTI ANAK KU KAN!"**_

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"_**HUEEEEE... HUEEEEE... EOMMAAA! AHJUCCI MATA BECAR JAHAT!"**_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi tawanya. Pemandangan dimana Minho yang sama terkejutnya dengan tangisan keras bocah itu. Wajah panik Minho dan gendongannya pada bocah yang memberontak itu terlihat berantakan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mengambil si bocah yang lucu itu. Kyuhyun mendapat poin kesamaan Minho dan bocah ini lagi, ternyata suara mereka sama-sama tinggi. Entah jadi apa rumahnya nanti kalau Minho teriak dan bocah ini menangis.

"Cuppp... Cuppp... Cuppp... anak imut tidak boleh nangis. Kalau nangis, oppa akan menciumnya bertubi-tubi. Muacchh... muacchh... muacchh... muacchh..." Kecupan demi kecupan kecil di terima bocah itu dari Kyuhyun. Dari dahi hingga dagunya. Semua bagian wajahnya menerima ciuman singkat Kyuhyun.

"Hehehehehehe... hyung geli." Saat Kyuhyun beralih menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke perut mungil bocah itu, bocah itu tidak tahan geli dan mencoba menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung?" heran Kyuhyun.

"Aku itu laki-laki hyung."

"Hahahaha. Kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjang ini. Siapa namamu?"

"Cuho!"

Ternyata bocah itu masih cadel huruf S. Menambah poin plus dimata Kyuhyun. Jauh lebih menggemaskan dengan aksen anak-anak.

Minho menatap bergantian Kyuhyun dan Suho. Tidak percaya. Takjub. Atau, kiamat sudah dekat makanya seperti ini. Mati-matian Minho membujuk Suho agar tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Minho teramat takut bocah itu dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Kyuhyun yang hidupnya sedang amburadul. Tahu begini, Minho tidak akan bersusah payah sampai di marahi ibunya Suho tadi, di anggap ia terlalu egois dan kasar. Jatuh sudah image cool Minho dimata para pelanggan dan terutama para pekerja di restoran itu.

"Kau bisa bersikap manis juga."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Benar juga. Dia baru menyadari jika terhadap anak kecil seperti Suho, Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah tegaan. Rasa sayangnya akan muncul begitu saja. Mungkin pengecualian saja. Toh, dia juga manusia biasa. Bukan seperti Kibum yang tak punya hati dengan seenaknya memutuskan dirinya.

TESS

Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh begitu saja. "Kyu?" heran Minho.

Masih teramat sakit ditinggalkan Kibum. Biasanya setiap malam ada yang mendengarkan keluhannya dari telefon hingga ia tertidur. Biasanya ada yang mencium lembut seluruh permukaan wajahnya saat ia di antar pulang. Biasanya ada objek yang sering Kyuhyun jahili dengan kue manisnya. Biasanya... biasanya...

"Aku belum bisa melupakannya. Mungkin sedikit lagi."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah muram. Anak kecil merupakan alat jujur terbaik di dunia, Suho merasakan kesedihan itu. Dia berada dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun. Getaran kesakitan itu ikut menyentuh hati murninya. Tanpa tahu apa dan mengapa. Suho mulai ikut menangis sesenggukan.

Minho menatap iba Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang ia anggap iblis tidak punya perasaan ternyata hanya luarnya saja. Dalamnya begitu rapuh. Kyuhyun juga punya rasa manis pada dirinya. Anggap saja kata kasar dan tingkah tidak sopan itu adalah ciri khasnya. Minho jadi geram sendiri terhadap pemilik restoran nya itu, Kim Kibum yang memutuskan Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Minho sering menyindir Kibum karena tahan dengan Kyuhyun. Entahlah, Minho bingung maunya apa. Setelah Kibum memutuskan Kyuhyun, sekarang Minho yang merasa itu tidak adil. Mungkin karena sikap Kyuhyun yang diluar dugaannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memaksa saja Kyu? Paksa dengan sikap tidak sopan dan lidah tajam mu itu. Jadikan Kibum hanya milikmu." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja. Minho sendiri tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya, dia sangat prihatin saja pada Kyuhyun.

"Mengemis bagai orang kekurangan cinta? Yah, memang perlu. Tetapi, hatiku terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan itu. Aku egois dan yang salah Kibum." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Benar dirimu sekali." Celetuk Minho.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Sebulan telah berlalu, Kyuhyun mengurung diri seminggu. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Jika berkata ia pasti sebisa mungkin menepatinya. Biarkan saja hatinya belum juga siap meski sudah seminggu atau sebulan. Masa bodoh. Kedatangan Suho membawa semangat tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun untuk membuat kue-kue manis lebih banyak.

"Topi mu miring Suzy, perhatikan lagi di kaca. Harus rapi dan perfect." Gadis berwajah cantik yang berdiam saja setelah selesai langsung heboh karena di tegur. Padahal ia sudah yakin telah rapi.

"Hyuna! Hentikan berkaca. Kau sudah cantik. Dan, hey! Koki disini tidak memakai rok mini. Ganti! Aku tidak mau divisi kita di jelek." Gadis berlipstick merah terang, wajah yang memancarkan keseksian tiada tara, harus mendengus mendengar perintah kepala koki mereka. Yang sok dan memang begitulah adanya. Tidak berubah bahkan setelah putus dari pemuda incarannya.

"Katakan saja kau takut aku menggoda mantan mu Kyu." Sindir Hyuna.

Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing. Bukan karena tidak perduli tetapi dia berusaha keras untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Anggap saja Hyuna itu sedang bersenang-senang diatas penderitaannya untuk sesaat, karena bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika membiarkan cemo'ohan itu berlanjut kepanjangan.

"Chanyeol. Jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar."

"E?" kalau untuk perintah yang itu baru kali ini. Kata mantan dimana-mana itu terdengar menyakitkan.

Minho tiba-tiba sudah memunculkan wujudnya di depan pintu dapur. "Bos sudah datang. Semua berbaris rapi okay. Dan Kyu..." sebenarnya Minho tidak yakin membiarkan Kyuhyun menghadapi Kibum pada kunjungan kali ini. Sebagai kepala koki memang sudah tugas Kyuhyun melapor segala urusan dapur kepada Kibum. Tetapi status mereka itu sekarang berbeda.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatap ku dengan mata besar menyedihkan mu itu heh! Kau kira aku tidak bisa. Dengan es saja bukan masalah. Cepat lakukan saja tugasmu!"

Mengangkat tangan, Minho lupa watak keras kepala Kyuhyun yang berakar kuat. "Baiklah. Jangan lupa bersikap sopan." Mungkin saat nya Minho mengulang perkataannya tiga tahun lalu. Ketika Kyuhyun masih seorang koki baru yang tidak membungkuk kepada Kibum.

"Kau kira aku ini bocah, dasar kororo hidup." Sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun mengejek Minho yang langsung bergegas pergi. Sekarang yang harusnya heran itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dia jahat dan senang menghina Minho tetapi manager muda itu tetap saja mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun mengecek kelengkapan anggotanya sekali lagi. Seperti yang diharapkan, semua perfect sesuai keinginannya. Tinggal bagaimana detak jantungnya yang berirama kematian ini bisa ditenangkan Kyuhyun. Siapa bilang bukan masalah? Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup daripada bertemu Kibum sekarang.

Tidak lama akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu memunculkan dirinya di dapur. Penampilan Kibum seperti biasa. Memakai jas resmi berwarna hitam. Rambut sekelam malam yang sangat suka dimainkan Kyuhyun. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang kerap sekali menjadi bahan permainan Kyuhyun –dengan menarik-naik pipi Kibum hingga terlihat aneh.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ada yang berbeda. Seseorang mengalungkan tangannya mesra di tangan Kibum. Tersenyum manis kepada semua koki di sini seolah memperkenalkan diri sebagai nyonya Kim yang baru.

Kyuhyun terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya kembali meminta izin untuk keluar biarpun Kyuhyun tahu, air mata tidak mengenal kata izin.

"Ehem..." Hyuna mendehem. Berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk memimpin mereka memberi salam kepada Kibum. Bukan terdiam mematung seperti orang idiot. Dan Kyuhyun sadar itu. Dia sedang dalam usahanya menghentikan laju air matanya. Jadi, ia butuh waktu sejenak.

"Selamat datang tuan Kim." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar bersamaan ia membungkuk 90 derajat. Jelas sekali terlihat air matanya menetes ke lantai saat ia bungkuk.

Koki bawahannya saling memandang. Ada yang prihatin, ada pula yang berwajah sinis karena akhirnya bisa melihat titik kelemahan seorang menjengkelkan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang tuan Kim." Suzy mendahului yang lain. Sebenarnya gadis cantik itu tidak peka terhadap apa yang terjadi, tepatnya dia tipe yang sangat tidak peduli.

"Selamat datang tuan Kim." Koki yang lain serentak menyusul Suzy. Nanti di anggap tidak sopan di depan bos nya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya setelah memastikan semua koki nya membungkuk. Dia tidak punya kesempatan menyeka air mata yang masih melaju. Dan tidak memungkinkan ia menyeka nya. Kyuhyun pasti terlihat konyol. Jadi, biarkan saja mengalir dan ia melakukan tugasnya.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada kekurangan di dapur. Semua koki bekerja keras setiap hari membuat makanan yang memuaskan pelanggan. Dan kami juga bersama menciptakan makanan-makanan baru. Bahan-bahan lengkap. Peralatan lengkap." Air mata terus mengalir. Suara Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakannya.

Kibum tidak melepas tatapannya dari Kyuhyun yang dari awal kedatangannya tidak sedikitpun melihat ke arahnya. Kecuali wajah kaget yang sangat ketara di awal pertemuan.

"Oppa... kenapa dengan Kyuhyun oppa? Dia menangis." Ujar gadis yang belum juga melepas pegangan tangannya di lengan Kibum. Gadis itu juga menatap lekat Kyuhyun. Sayangnya bukan prihatin, tetapi senyum miring kecil itu bisa membuktikan jika ia turut senang di atas kesedihan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan bahan-bahan masakan?" tanya Kibum.

"Semua bagus. Baru dan segar." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dia mengutuk pertanyaan Kibum yang sangat tidak berbobot. Sudah ia katakan semua beres dan lengkap. Kibum tidak pernah bertanya jika laporannya sempurna. Tidak mungkin ia berbohong. Belum lagi hati Kyuhyun harus merutuki air mata yang masih keluar sedikit-sedikit.

"Apa saja menu baru itu?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan. Sejak kapan Kibum peduli? Apa pemuda es itu terlalu terbiasa terhadap ocehan Kyuhyun tentang dapurnya selama mereka menjali hubungan.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar. Menetralkan kesakitan hatinya yang berubah menjadi amarah. Dia tidak mau bersikap tidak sopan pada kunjungan ini. Kyuhyun berjalan ke meja bagian menu utama, dimana di tangani oleh Chanyeol, Jimin, dan Key.

"Apa kalian punya contoh menu baru itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, karena memang mereka tidak pernah mempersiapkannya pada kunjungan Kibum. Key sebagai ketua dari mereka menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak ada Chef. Saya akan membuat nya."

Kyuhyun membuat gesture tangan menunggu kepada Key, dia perlu mengkonfirmasikannya terlebih dahulu kepada Kibum.

"Perlu waktu 10 menit menunggu masakan itu selesai. Nama menu itu, D'clafesto. Terbuat dari olahan rumput laut yang di keringkan dan di campur air dari rebusan kerang. Sebagai tambahan irisan daging ikan tuna berkualitas."

Kibum menyimak dengan baik. "Lakukan." Rahang Kyuhyun hampir saja lepas mendengar jawaban Kibum. Jelas sekali pemuda es itu tidak menyukai rumput laut apalagi bernuansa kerang. Kyuhyun yakin Kibum tidak akan memakannya.  
>"Baiklah, tuan Kim." Hanya menunggu waktu sebentar lagi sampai sikap tidak sopan Kyuhyun keluar. Cukup tangisan konyol tadi. Kibum jauh lebih menyebalkan ternyata. Kyuhyun tidak mau karena air matanya tadi membuat pemuda es itu merasa menang.<p>

"Kau dengar itu, masaklah." –err, atau Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak tahan berkata formal. Key mengangguk singkat. Dirinya tidak mau jadi korban tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu respon Kibum lagi, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke bagian koki pembuat saus. Ada Ryewook dan asistennya Suzy.

"Untuk saus belum ada yang baru. Jadi, kita bisa berpindah ke bagian dessert." Ryewook dengan senyum cerianya menyambut Kibum. Suzy tetap bersikap kalem, namun, dia masih cemas jika topi kokinya miring.

Kibum mengangguk singkat terhadap respon kedua koki itu. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama karena Kyuhyun langsung pergi.

"Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Dia menyebalkan." Gadis yang memegangi tangan Kibum menekuk wajahnya. Dia lelah mengikuti langkah panjang dan cepat Kibum. Itu semua karena Kyuhyun.

"Baru 3 hari yang lalu aku membuat kue baru." Jelas Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan ke belakang meja nya, berdiri di sejejeran dua koki pembantunya. Kyuhyun memang kepala koki, tetapi ia lebih spesialis membuat dessert.

"Selamat malam tuan Kim." Hyuna membungkuk kecil. Mengedip kan mata sebelah dan membuat wajah seseksi mungkin. Kibum hanya mengangguk singkat. Sama seperti responnya kepada koki lain. Lagipula siapa yang tak kenal Hyuna, dia selalu begitu kepada Kibum.

"Selamat malam tuan Kim." Susul Sehun. Dia sama datarnya dengan Kibum. Pemuda albino –sebutan Kyuhyun buatnya.

"Aku memberinya nama Snow White. Sesuai namanya, kue ini di dasari warna putih dan dilapisi putih juga." jelas Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. Seumur-umur dia menjadi koki di sini, Kibum tidak pernah memakan kue nya. Atau menurut pengakuan pemuda es itu dia memang tidak pernah memakan kue –mungkin, jarang.

"Apa kue nya ada?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tengah malam sekalipun Kibum bertanya apa kue itu ada. Kyuhyun akan mengangguk. Kue itu bukan kue yang dibuatnya asal.

Benar saja. Kue dominan putih, sampai hiasannya juga berwarna putih keperakan. Terlihat cantik dan elegan. Sekaligus suram.

"Tidak menarik." Komentar gadis yang di bawa Kibum. Akhirnya dia melepas tangannya dari Kibum. Melihat lebih lekat kue buatan Kyuhyun. "Semua putih dan putih. Membosankan. Anak-anak tidak akan tertarik memakannya."

Semua orang di ruangan itu saling pandang. Tidak ada yang berani mengejek iblis jahat mereka sebelumnya. Semua hormat dan takut, apalagi saat Kyuhyun masih menjadi kekasih Kibum.

Kue itu memang tidak menarik. Tetapi, tiga hari di publikasikan, banyak orang yang memesan kue itu sebagai dessert.

Minho yang sedaritadi melihat dari sudut dapur juga merasa was-was. Apa akan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Seorang pemuda berkelakuan iblis itu tidak pernah main-main dengan lawannya. Akankah ada pertengkaran?

"Bagaimana? Mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan membuat kue yang baru." Ternyata lebih parah. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menganggap gadis itu ada. Hal itu membuat Minho menahan tawanya. Iblis tetaplah iblis.

Gadis itu bernama Stella. Minho mengenalinya sebagai anak dari salah satu pengusaha ternama di Seoul. Minho juga mengenali gadis itu jauh sebelumnya, saat ia masih SMP dan hyung kandungnya yang merupakan teman Kibum masih SMA. Waktu zaman SMA, Stella itu kekasihnya hyung Minho. Dari dulu sifat Stella tidak berubah. Manja dan cerewet. Minho sendiri tidak habis pikir seorang Kibum mendapatkannya darimana.

Kibum mengambil garpu kecil dan menusukkan nya ke kue Kyuhyun. Membelah dan mengambil satu bagian. Tidak ada isi. Semua putih persis namanya.

Stella menahan kesal karena tidak di acuhkan. Dia kira tadi itu waktu yang tepat mengolok Kyuhyun. Dia tahu cerita Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Meski ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Kyuhyun secara langsung. Sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Kibum belum memperkenalkan dirinya sama sekali.

Kibum mengunyah perlahan kue itu. Mencicipi tiap cita rasa yang di keluarkannya.

"Pahit. Pahit. Manis." Gumam Kibum. Dahinya bekerut bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Suatu kehormatan Kibum memakan Snow White kesayangannya. Kue itu adalah hidupnya. Begitu Kyuhyun membuatnya.

"Kue ini di buat pahit, rasa manisnya keluar setelah di kunyah beberapa kali. Snow White. Sakit dan Manis yang bercampur. Di ujung kematian. Racun. Ciuman. Anda tahu cerita nya bukan? Putih melambangkan kepolosannya. Suram menandakan hidupnya. Rasa pahit mewakili kelakuannya. Dan rasa manis menggambarkan hatinya."

Kyuhyun menatap langsung Kibum. Tidak ada guratan takut akan tangisan lagi disana. Kyuhyun berhasil membuat dirinya lebih kuat setelah beberapa waktu berinteraksi dengan Kibum.

Kibum balas menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku menyukainya."

Stella mendengus tidak suka. Ia langsung mengambil sedikit bagian dari Kyuhyun dan akan memakannya. Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan tangan terulurnya untuk merebut kuenya agar tidak di makan oleh Stella. Namun ternyata, Kibum sudah mendahului nya melakukan itu.

"Op-oppa..." Stella menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Detik kemudian mengambil garpu kecil berisi potongan kue Kyuhyun dari tangan Stella. Meletakkannya kembali ke piring. "Kau tidak usah memakannya."

"Apa yang oppa katakan!"

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kembali tangannya. Diam-diam tersenyum senang. Tandanya, Kibum membelanya bukan? Seorang Kyuhyun tidak akan sudi membiarkan kue buatannya di makan oleh orang yang telah menghinanya.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun, lambat laun Kibum seolah tidak menghiraukan Stella dan menganggap gadis itu tidak ada. Minho mengerti sinyal-sinyal seperti ini. Dia mendekati Stella dan menarik lengan gadis itu cukup kasar.

"YAKKK! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Stella. Namun Minho tidak peduli tetap menyeret gadis itu menjauhi dapur. Pengganggu memang harus keluar dari awal. Jika tidak, ia akan semakin di benci readers di sini.

"Manis itu akan datang setelah pahit dan setelah bekerja keras. Begitu?"

"Benar sekali."

Para koki di sana saling pandang. Agaknya mereka mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dan Hyuna yang di sebelah Kyuhyun, harus tersenyum simpul. Tampaknya dia akan sakit hati lagi.

"Bagaimana agar manis itu datang sendiri?" tanya Kibum. Ia menatap lebih intens Kyuhyun.

"Manis tidak akan datang sendiri. Anda harus merasakan pahit terlebih dahulu." Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Snow White yang egois."

"Itu intinya."

Kibum berjalan mengitari meja Kyuhyun. Berhenti tepat di depan pemuda berambut brunette itu. Pipi gembilnya terlihat lebih tirus. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Perlahan Kibum mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Tersenyum hangat pada orang yang telah ia sakiti.

"Tapi, aku sudah merasakan pahit."

"Benarkah?" suara Kyuhyun mulai serak. Terserah jika setelah ini dia dibilang cengeng. Pada dasarnya dari kecil Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Bukankah suasana seperti ini yang paling mengharukan.

"Tentu saja." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yakin. Memberi sugesti jika sebulan ini dia juga merasa hal yang sama.

Bohong besar jika Kibum muak dengan Kyuhyun. Apapun kelakuan Kyuhyun, semua itu menjadi vitamin sendiri di kehidupannya. Persetan bila semua orang menganggap Kyuhyun iblis atau apa. Kibum akan setia menjadi pawangnya. Dia sudah kebal dengan segala ketajaman sikap dan kata Kyuhyun.

Nanti saja Kibum mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa sebenarnya sebulan ini dia berada di London mengambil alih sebentar perusahaan di sana. Dia membawa Stella karena gadis itu anak relasinya, gadis itu keras kepala ingin ikut. Kibum tidak tegaan melihat Stella menangis meraung-raung pada appanya. Selain itu, Kibum tidak mau karena hal sepele hubungan kerjanya dengan ayah Stella ikut kena getahnya.

Seandainya Kibum mengatakan kepergian nya ini pada Kyuhyun. Sudah di pastikan pemuda berlidah tajam itu memberontak ikut. Secuek apapun Kyuhyun, Kibum yakin pemuda itu tidak bisa jauh darinya. Ditambah Kyuhyun itu tipekal pencemburu berat.

Fakta lainnya, jika saja sewaktu Kibum minta putus Kyuhyun marah atau bersikeras tidak mau. Kibum janji akan membawa Kyuhyun saja. Menyingkirkan dahulu urusan restoran yang kemungkinan merosot turun.

Ternyata jauh dari khayalan singkat Kibum.

"Kau boleh merasakan manisnya sekarang." Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh bersamaan ciuman manis yang di layangkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Kibum. Diam-diam Kibum tersenyum miring. Tidak apalah ini menjadi pelajaran juga buat Kyuhyun. Lihat saja kekasihnya menjadi lebih manis.

Sisa-sisa Snow White pada lidah Kibum yang tertempel di indera pengecapnya menjadikan ciuman dalam itu sebagai pembuka hubungan manis mereka season kedua.

"D'clafesto nya sudah jadi." Celetuk Suzy tidak kenal situasi dan kondisi.

Saatnya semua orang disana tepuk jidat.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : Happy KiHyun Days For All My Lovely Readers! Wawasan Dik tentang dapur masih kurang. Dik harap gak ada yang mencoba buat resep D'clafesto. Itu makanan imaginer XD<strong>

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Next FF : KiHyun – I'am Not A Monster**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
